1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus connected via a network and a method of setting information relating to the network, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus connected via a network in order to adjust the use of information relating to a network between an existing application and a new application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses print, receive, or transmit data, and include printers, scanners, copy machines, fax machines, multi function peripherals (MFPs) combining these, or the like.
Recently, such image forming apparatuses include an operating system (OS), such as LINUX, and also support a network function. Accordingly, image forming apparatuses operate as a network computer having functions of printing, scanning, and faxing rather than as peripheral devices such as input and output devices.
Accordingly, in addition to applications which are provided by a manufacturer of an image forming apparatus and already exist in an image forming apparatus, various applications which have been developed by developers such as independent software vendors (ISVs) are installed in the image forming apparatus.
As image forming apparatuses operate increasingly as network computers and have been customized, network information of existing applications may be the same as that of applications to be newly installed. This causes conflict between both applications. Specifically, if an application to be newly installed uses the same port number as that of the existing application, the two applications conflict with each other, and may not operate normally.